hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2892 Pacific hurricane season (Doug)
The 2892 Pacific hurricane season was a highly active hurricane season that began on May 15 and June 1 in the East and Central Pacific basins however both ended on November 30, these dates historically determine cyclonic activity, however storms may form at anytime of the year. Storms Hurricane Alfred Main Article:Hurricane Alfred (2892) ''A tropical emerged off of Panama and began to break away of the ITCZ, the wave quickly developed into a tropical depression on May 17 and was upgraded to tropicla storm as it was named Alfred the following day, over night Alfred became a hurricane and started to rapidly intensify into a major hurricane, by May 26 Alfred was on the verge of becomming the first May category five hurricane in the pacific on a record tying a intensity record with Amanda of 2014, Angelina of 2099, Akoni of 2100 and Iona of 2104, Alfred would achieve category five intensity on May 29, the storm would peak with a pressure of 918 and a wind speed of 165 miles per hour on May 30, becomming the most intense may pacific hurricane on record, Alfred started to weaken as it eneterd cooler waters and higher shear Alfred started to weaken, becoming a hurricane by June 10, Alfred would continue to weaken until June 15, where it would open into a tropical wave void of convection, no impacts were made. Tropical Storm Brionne ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Brionne (2892) ''A broad area of low pressure formed from a monsoon gyre off fo Mexico and slowly organized into a tropical depression, the depression was upgraded to tropical storm Brionne, the storm slowly moved towards Gutamala, making landfall on the country, shortly after peak on June 2, Brionne dissipated the following day, due to the broadness of Brionne, areas were affected heavily with rain, killing 18, with 7 injured and 16.2 million dollars in damage was reported. Hurricane Walaka ''Main Article:Hurricane Walaka ''A area of disturberd weather formed and rapidly intensified, by the 5th of June it was tropical depression One-C, the depression would rapidly, organize over the next five days into a hurricane, Walaka would continue to explode becomming a major hurricane en route to Hawaii, Walaka would become a very intense category five hurricane, Walaka started to deepen as it approched Hawaii peaking with winds of 180 mph and a pressure of 901 millibars, making Walaka the most intense central pacific hurricane, on record, an eye wall replacement cycle enused shortly after peak and Walaka started weakening, making landfall on Hawaii on the 9th, causing major damage, Walaka, departed the island chain and started heading for the international dateline, crossing the dateline on June 14th, Walaka would cross into the west pacific where it would strike Japan as a category 2 typhoon, during its life as a pacific hurricane Walaka did 2.33 million dollars in damage and killed 10. Tropical Storm Cameron A tropical wave formed and slowly organized as it moved paralell to Mexico, the storm became a tropical depression on the 17th, the storm would slowly move towards Baja California, while en route to the area, the depression was upgraded to a tropical storm and named Cameron on the 22, Cameron would slowly loose its structure as it enterd heavy shear peaking as a minimal tropical storm near Baja California, Cameron would weaken to depression and dissipate the following day before making landfall, despite not making landfall, Cameron killed 1 due to rough surf and did minimal damage. Tropical Depression Four-E A weak tropical wave formed into a depression, however due to high shear it dissipated 6 hours after forming. Tropical Storm Diana A depression formed from a tropical wave well off of Mexico and slowly organized into a tropical depression on June 29, the depression would slowly strengthen into a tropical storm and was named Diana, Diana would not get very strong only peaking at 50 mph, Diana started to enter hiogher shear and cooler waters before degenerating into an open trough on July 9, no impacts were reported. Hurricane Elvis A tropical wave emerged off of Mexico, the wave slowly consoildated into a tropical depression and was desingated as Six-E, the depression would quickly organize as it enterd a area of favorable conditions as it intensified into a tropical storm and was named Elvis, Elvis would continue to intensify, becoming a hurricane the first one since Walaka in June, Elvis would start to weaken as it enterd cooler waters and higher shear, eventually dissipating on the 14th of July, there are no reported impact apart from 2 injuries in Mexico. Hurricane Fifi ''Main Article:Hurricane Fifi (2892) ''A area of thunderstorms formed in associtation with a monsoonal gyre, and slowly consolidated into a tropical depression, the depression dubbed Seven-E, Seven-E would start to rapidly intensify into a tropical storm and was named Fifi, the storm, continiued its intensifcation becomming a hurricane and then a major, Fifi would continue strengthening, being upgraded to a category four hurricane after an ASCAT over pass, Fifi would start weaken as it enterd coolers waters as it weakend it brough swells to California killing a single person and injury 3 after they were struck by a Yacht wich was destroyed in the storm, Fifi disispated on the 18th of July, dealing minimal damage and killing 1. Tropical Storm Grant ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Grant ''a area of low pressured meanderd by Mexico and rapidly developed into a tropical depression and then a tropical storm, due to land interaction Grant dissipated but to interacting with a slow moving rain system and tropical storm Hailey, Grant was far more severe than anticipated, Grant killed 1,000 in Mexico and did 999.1 million dollars in damage, other countries came to the aid of Mexico after the event, making Grant one of the most costliest and deadliest tropical cyclones ever record. Hurricane Hailey After a long delay in tropical activity, A trough of low pressure slowly developed into a tropical depression and eventually a tropical storm, inital development was slow due to tropical storm Grant, Hailey gradually became a hurricane as it meanderd around the Pacific, the storm would peak as a major and then start weakening as it enterd cooler waters, Hailey killed no one and did no reported damage. Tropical Storm Igor ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Igor (2892) ''A tropical wave, slowly developed into a tropical depression and was upgraded to a tropical storm later that day, development was limited for Igor was it peaked, traversing Baja California on the 7th and weakening to a depression the 8th, before dissipating the following day in high shear, the storm killed 3 and minimal damage was reported. Hurricane Josie ''Main Article:Hurricane Josie (2892) ''A very vigerous tropical disturbance emerged off of Costa Rica and slowly developed into a tropical depression the, depression started to rapidly deepen, becomming a tropical storm and was named Josie, Josie would become a hurricane, Josie would become yet another major as its intensificationg tempoarily slowed, however that was short lived as it did another round of bombing, becomming a category five hurricane, peaking with a very deep pressure of 889 millibars, Josie would start to weaken from its very intense peak, slowly as it enterd a hostile envioment, Josie would go back down to a normal hurricane on the 20th, and then a tropical storm on the 24th, Joise would quickly open into a open trough after a few days on the 27th, despite its intensity, Josie killed 4 due to gale force winds, injuring 3 and a kayaker went missing, 144.10 million dollars in damage was reported, Josie also became the second most intense pacific hurricane on record, surpassing Linda of 1997. Hurricane Kyrie Yet another tropical disturbance formed, the disturbance was slow to develop, becomming a tropical depression on the 16th, the depression would become a tropical storm and was named Kyrie, Kyrie nwould steadily itensify, becomming a minimal hurricane, before entering upwelled waters from Josie, Kyrie would start to quikcly weaken as it became a depression and finally an open wave on the 26th, 2 people died in Mexico and minimal damage was reported. Tropical Storm Lacie ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Lacie (2892) ''A low praidly developed into a tropical depression which rapidly developed into a tropical storm and was named Lacie, Lacie would dissipate in high shear off of Mexico, minimal damage was reported and there was no fatatlities. Hurricane Mike A tropical wave emerged off of Mexico in late August quickly became a tropical depression in early September and was named Mike the following day, Mike would rapidly intensify becomming a major hurricane by the 8th, after peaking on the 9th, Mike would start to weaken in cooler waters, eventually dissipating on the 15th of September minimal damage and 3 fatatlities were reported. Hurricane Numa ''Main Article:Hurricane Numa ''Another tropical wave formed and slowly formed into a tropical depression, which was later named Numa, Numa would slowly move towards Mexico, a area previously affected by Grant, Numa would become a hurricane before making landfall, and signficantly weakening, Numa would move into the pacific as a tropical depression the 13th, during its life 900 died, and 5.12 million dollars in damage, marking it a very signficant cyclone. Hurricane Oscar A odd low area of pressure rapidly intensified into a tropical storm and was named Oscar, Oscar would slowly become a category four hurricane, Oscar would quickly become a remnant low on the 14th of November due to cool waters and high shear, ending the 2892 pacific hurricane season, no damage or fatatlies were reported. Names This was the list used to name cyclones in the Eastern and Central Pacific, any unused names are marked in . Llist for 2892 *Alfred *Brionne *Cameron *Diana *Elvis *Fifi *'Grant''' *Hailey *Igor *Josie *Kyrie *Lacie *Mike *'Numa' *Oscar * * * * * * * * * Cpac *'Walaka' * * * Retirement In spring of 2893 the WMO retired the names Grant, Numa and Walaka, due to the damages and fatatlities the storms caused during the season, the names will never be used again to name another pacific cyclone, instead the names Gustav, Nona and Wikolia 2898 and when the central pacific list is next used. Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Future Pacific Hurricane Seasons